Life Link
by Siah1
Summary: Life is going great for Bubbles! Shes freshmen, on the cheer team with an amazing boyfriend, and she has her own place. Or so she thought it was her own place. Turns out a dead boy lives ther.e One only Bubbles can see and hear and touch! And although he doesn't remember anything, his memories keep infiltrating Bubbles dreams. Can she help him find out who he is? And how he died


Bubbles was never really good at peer pressure.

No matter how hard she tried, she could never intentionally not do what was asked of her. No, she didn't have an obedient, I have to be perfect personality like Blossom. Nor, did she have the, let me be the hero mentality of Buttercup. She did, however, have this ache in her chest whenever someone had ill thoughts of her.

She absolutely hated when anybody disliked her. It irked her soul, filled her with disdain and basically ruined her day.

Which is why for the past 16 years, she has done every dare, favor and crazy tag along idea Buttercup has ever thought off.

Today would be no different

It started as a regular Saturday morning. Bubbles had already eaten a bowl of cereal, cleaned her room and watched two hours of uneventful tv.

She was unfathomably bored and alone.

Her father for once wasn't down in the basement working on whatever science invention he created, instead, he was driving to some convention. Her eldest sister Blossom was at her dorm room in Citysville. Her other sister Buttercup was racing cars with her friends. And her cat miss snuffles was taking a nap.

Bored and alone, indeed.

She decided the best way to cure her boredom was to draw in her sketchbook. Only when she looked for it, she couldn't find it anywhere. It wasn't in her backpack or her dresser or even her closet. Just when she had given up, she spotted a glitter blue sketch pad on the kitchen table right next to her dad's forgotten mug of coffee.

The pad was opened up and filled with chicken scratched phrases and numbers. At the top were the words Patient: 4 CHMCLX.

'Hmmm Dad must have been in a rush and need some paper' she thought with a shrug. She started to tear off the page but paused when a familiar name jumped out at her.

Sara Bellum

Sara Bellum was erased from this home and family six years ago. Her pictures stuffed in the attic, and her clothes sold to the flea market. Her father wouldn't even allow the girls to utter her name. So, why would he write it down? And what exactly did Patient 4 have to do with this?

"It's probably nothing Bubbles, Sara Bellum's probably what he named a test monkey" she said to herself. However, saying it out loud only made the statement seem even more stupid, and suddenly her curiosity grew tenfold. What exactly was her father working on?

Should she...no.

She bit her lip, walked to her room and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't go down to her father laboratory. She absolutely couldn't.

She hadn't been down there since she was thirteen, and even then that was only to call her father to dinner, plus she did get grounded after that. She was never supposed to go down there, never. Especially when her father wasn't home...but still...what if going down there can tell her what happened six years ago?

So against her better judgment, she slowly freed herself from the chains that was her bed blanket, slipped on her bunny slippers, and tiptoed herself down the stairs.

Making it down to the living room took two minutes, and that's only fifteen steps. The twenty-five basement steps took five and even then she couldn't help but stop at the door.

It was a simple black door, nothing particularly special about it. Despite that, or maybe because of it, Bubbles couldn't help but think something really bad was behind it.

For a second she heard her father rant about privacy and teenage stupidity. Then she heard Blossoms ever authoritative voice tell her, 'This is a sign, turn back around and go to your room'.

Then Buttercups sarcastic voice boomed, 'Oh yeah, run like the pussy you are'

The three voices continue to bicker in her mind, causing poor Bubbles to sigh and start her way back up the stairs, then a fourth voice softly, faintly said "Never forget to do what you think is right Bubbles"

And with that thought Bubbles put on her bravest face and push past the door.

It's dark, was her first thought. She blinked a bit as if checking to make sure her eyes work before rolling her eyes and realizing the light were off.

"Buttercup and Blossom would've definitely remembered a flashlight" she mumbled, as she carefully felt around for the light switch.

The darkness seemed persistent. Every nook, cranny and possible lightswitch sh felt did nothing. Bubbles was starting to get worried,"What if the lights were off"

"Its okay Bubbles it's just a basement, a spooky, scary, danger infilled basement," she said to herself. "I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about-

"What are you doing" a loud voice boomed.

"AAAAh-" Bubbles screamed. She nearly fainted but the large smack of gum and the oil-stained hands around her mouth made her reconsider. "Bummmpfrrrcup".

"No, Santa Clause" Buttercup sarcastically replied. She slowly removed her hands from Bubbles mouth and looked her baby sister over.

Even now that Bubbles was 16 she still couldn't understand how they were related. They were so different, no matter how hard she tried to make Bubbles more like her. All the dares, and the tag-along adventures and for what, another Blossom. Only this one was more... tolerable.

Even the way they looked was different, they practically were opposites.

Where Bubbles had curly golden hair and sparkly blue eyes, Buttercup had pitch black shoulder length hair and dull jade eyes. Bubbles was a pretty junior with four cheerleader scholarships, while Buttercup was a 19 year old college dropout. Bubbles was afraid of everything, literally everything. She avoids all dark corner, shady alleys and creepy pathways. Which brings into question-

"Why are you in here" Buttercup asked.

Bubbles sheepishly bit her lip, " I was.. bored".

"Bull shit, I know you. If you're bored you'll draw, or play your drums or cook, or talk off my ear. You would never purposely come down to the deep dark laboratory unless something good happens, so spill."

Bubbles sheepishly laughed, "No really I was just bored and ummm the darkness doesn't bother me so much, I mean it's definitely scary and demonic and creepy.. but doesn't bother me, no sirree...but since your here, help me find the light. Please".

"Bubbles you're literally the worst liar ever. So either spill the news or get locked in the scary, demonic, but totally doesn't bother you basement". Buttercup mocked. She didn't even bother giving Bubbles a second to decide before walking back towards the door.

"Okaaay! Please don't lock me in here Buttercup". Bubbles yelled as she rushed to Buttercup and pulled her arm frantically. " I'll tell you just please, please, please, pl-

"Okay, quit your whining and tell me".

"WelldadhadmysketchbookwhichisnthtatweirdbutithoughtyeahwhateverandthenIwasgonnatearitoffbutisawmomsnameandIfreaked" Bubbles hurriedly replied.

Buttercup tried to understand Bubbles, really she did but it honestly all sounded like mumbo-jumbo. Between Bubbles squeaky voice and the fast pace she was speaking, she pretty much sounded like a squirrel on steroids. So honestly it shouldn't have been such a surprise that Buttercups next words were, "Uh what"

Bubbles sighed, "Dad wrote something in my sketchbook. It obviously wasn't for me, but it got me curious"

Buttercup frowned, Bubbles was being unusually vague. "Yeah and what exactly did he write"

Bubbles returned Buttercups frown, almost as if she wasn't sure she should tell her. Then in her softest voice, she whispered, "Sara Bellum"

In that instance, the lights turned on.

"AAAAAAAAHH" both girls screamed, though if you asked Buttercup, Bubbles was the only person screaming.

"Calm down it's only me," a frowning red-haired girl said from the door.

"Blossom" Bubbles happily sighed.

"Blossom" Buttercup regretfully said.

"Nice to see you too Buttercup", Blossom sarcastically said. She didn't bother waiting for Buttercups reply, instead, she sauntered over to her youngest sister and gave her the biggest hug, "Hey, Bubblie I missed you".

"Me too, you didn't tell me you were coming this weekend" Bubbles replied.

"Oh yes, tell us why miss perfect has graced us with her presence" Buttercup added. She unceremonially dropped herself on the nearest chair and put on her best ' i really don't give af' face.

Blossom glared and Buttercup, before turning her attention to Bubbles, "I wasn't going to come but I finished my bio-mechanics theory paper a day early, so I thought why not pop up and see what you're up to. I see Buttercups got you mixed up in trouble again, you know you shouldn't be down here"

Scratch that, the ' i don't give af' face was gone and the ' give you hell' face has graced the building.

"Blossom" Bubbles tried to reprimand but was instantly cut off by Buttercup.

"Excuse me, but Bubbles was down here way before I was. And last time I checked you finished that bio theory paper two weeks ago, and Dads not here for you to mooch off of, which only could mean you're here because somethings not going perfect in Blossyland. Whats wrong boyfriend broke up with you" Buttercup grinned.

"Buttercup" Bubbles again attempted to reprimand but again was cut off, only this time by Blossom.

"In college, my dear little sister you're given more than one paper a class. You would know that if you didn't drop out"

"No, in liberal arts classes your given more than one paper. In biomechanics your given two, which you've already done. I'm a college drop out not stupid. Oh and cut the 'dear little sister' bullshit. I'm nineteen, your twenty, let's not pretend we're so far ahead kay Bloss".

Blossom growled, Buttercup was so infuriating. "You know what Butters-

"Stop it both of you. Look Bloss, BC is right. I came down here alone, she just got home"

"Oh from where it's not like you have a real job or anything" Blossom sneered.

"Oh that's rich, since the only thing you work is everyone neves" Buttercup bit back.

"Enough! Look the point is, I came down here alone, it wasn't fair for you to blame Buttercup, Bloss. And BC, maybe if you weren't so mean at Blossoms' arrival she wouldn't have continued with you. Now we're all sisters, and we should be able to get along for five minutes. Can we at least try" Bubbles said.

Both girls rolled their eyes at one another. Then almost as if they were conjoined twins, they yelled out "But she-

"Please," Bubbles said with a puppy pout,

"Fine" both girls reluctantly said.

"So what are your guys- I mean what are you doing down here Bubbles," Blossom asked.

As Bubbles retold the sketchbook story to Blossom, Buttercup started looking around.

"You know I haven't been in here since I was like sixteen. Daddy-o really changed up the place" Buttercup said while fiddling with some wires.

Blossom suddenly moved away from Bubbles to snatch the wires away from Buttercup, "Be careful with that. You have no idea what this does Buttercup"

"I fixed a red Chevroletee 3000 today, since you don't know that car has parts that haven't ven hit the ground yet. Think I can touch some wires without electrocuting myself" Buttercup sarcastically replied.

Before both girls could get into it again Bubbles shuffled her way in between them. "So why do you guys think he wrote it, I mean it's weird right".

"It is a little, but that's only because we don't usually read Dads lab notes maybe it's a reoccurring thing. We really wouldn't know without consistent research or data" Blossom supplied.

"Well there only one way to find out sherlock" Buttercup replied with a grin.

"Oh here she goes, she swears she's Nancy Drew" Blossom said with a groan.

Buttercup ignored her as she grinned up at Bubbles, "We have to find Patient 4". Bubbles laughed as Buttercup mocked every bad mystery movie and crouched down as if looking for clues.

"Buttercup, think logically patient 4 is probably an animal. Why not look in the cages for a label" Blossom said.

"Yeah, you do that Bloss. Bubs, you check Dads files, and I'll look through all his drawers and cabinets".

"What no…" Blossom tried but was ignored by both sisters as they fumbled through their father's things. "Fine"

The girls continued to look through the Professor's belongings for a couple of minutes. The only sound that would be herd, is the occasional shuffle of paper from Bubbles, the bang of the cabinets from Buttercup and an eww from Blossom.

"See anything," Bubbles asked as she carefully placed papers back in their correct files.

"No" Blossom groaned. For the past five minutes, she had been clawed, bit and pooped on as she read over animal collars. She hadn't even known her father had these many animals down here, I mean really a shark. Next thing she would find was a whale in the closet.

"Nothing just boring tech stuff" Buttercup added. She moved over to the farthest portion of the lab and unhappily groaned as she pulled yet another drawer open. Only this one was far more heavier and colder than the last. "No way," she said out loud.

"What" both Blossom and Bubbles excitedly yelled. They unceremoniously dropped whatever they had in their hands and ran over to Buttercups side.

"Oh my... " Blossom started

"God" Bubbles shakily finished.

No one said nothing as they looked down at the contents of the drawer, It was unbelievable, scary and creepy combined. Bubbles couldn't tear her eyes away from it, no matter how much she desperately wanted to. "Its a..a"

"A dead body. We have been sleeping with a dead body beneath us, that is so wicked" Buttercup yelled.

Blossom shook her head, "Wicked, yeah am I the only one who's a bit scared that our father has a morgue in his lab"

"There more" Bubbles fearfully asked as she looked at the other drawers.

"Naah the rest of them just have inventions and shit. This is the only dead body in our house" Buttercup replied. She then place the biggest smile on her face as she placed a hand over Bubbles shoulder, "Or is it"

Aaaaaah"! Bubbles screamed as she clutched onto Blossom.

"Buttercup" Blossom reprimanded.

"Hahahaa I'm sorry but I can't be the only person who thinks this shit is cool. Seriously I thought all Dad did was mix chemicals and build shit. This is some real Frankenstein ass shit" Buttercup grinned.

"You mean he's making a monster" Bubbles asked. As she looked at the sheet covered body she couldn't help but picture what was underneath it. Was its skin green already with the decomposed dullness that comes with death? Or was it a mixture of different skin tones and textures all sewn together like a scrappy quilt.

"Of course not Bubbles. It's probably just, a body he's using for some health experiment" Blossom supplied.

But even as she said it, she too couldn't help but wonder what was under the sheet. Her father dealt with chemical experiments and robotics. He was not the scientist trying to find a cure, or study the body and its functions. He shouldn't have a dead body in his lab.

"Only one way to find out," Buttercup said as she grabbed the sheet and yanked it off.

Immediately Blossom and Bubbles tried to close their eyes but found they couldn't and before they could blink the body of a man was in their view.

The first thing Bubbles noticed was the larger "Patient 4" tag placed on his toe. For a second that's all she thought of him, as patient 4. Not even bothering to really look at him, she thought of what his body had been through after death. About what made him patient number four. Then she realized how insensitive that was, and she tried to think of him as a person as she really looked at him.

He had wavy blonde hair, parted down the middle and the most gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Even though they were dull and unblinking, there was some comfort in the way he looked. His gaze was calm, serene like. He was physically fit as well, not too muscular but not too skinny either. He had both of his ears pierced with the expensive diamonds still in his ear. They twinkled not as bright as his eyes, but close enough.

In short, he was-

"Beautiful" Bubbles said out loud.

Buttercup obviously found Bubbles comment to amusing based on how hard she laughed, "Oh really well then give him a kiss Bubblie" Buttercup chuckled as she pushed Bubbles head towards the body.

"No, stop Buttercup, stop! Blossom!" Bubbles yelled but was given no reply.

Blossom said nothing, she was still slightly disturbed.

She wasn't sure if it was at the age of the man. He had to be her age, or younger. He also appeared to be in the utmost shape, yet his skin was littered with bruises. And although shes no doctor, she's sure a knee shouldn't poke out that way. His face was the most peculiar, slight yellow around his right eye, meaning the bruise was healing before he died. And a gaping hole on the side of his head, to big for any bullet.

However, he died it was obvious he wasn't supposed to.

"Oh come on" Buttercup growled as she tried to inch the blondes closer together.

"Nooooooooo" Bubbles yelled as she back up farther away.

"Buttercup leave her alone," Blossom said as she tore her eyes away from the man's body.

"Please listen to Blossom she's the oldest, pleaseeeee. Let's just go upstairs and watch a romcom, kay" Bubbles pleaded.

Although Bubbles said the first random thought that came to her head, it really was a slap in the face to Buttercup. She hated rom coms, and Bubbles should know that. To Buttercup, Bubbles suggestion was an invitation to exclusion. Something she was so tired of getting once, Blossom came around.

"Fine, I get it" Buttercup growled as she moved her hand from Bubbles neck and rolled her eyes. "Bloss is here now so Bubblebrain doesn't want to hang with me, typical"

"Oh come on Buttercup you know that's not true. It's just….he's dead, this is not the pizza boy or some boy we saw at the mall" Bubbles tried to reason.

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to my room. Have fun watching the notebook or whatever" Buttercup scoffed. She started to move away from the girls, only to be grabbed by Bubbles.

"Fine I'll do it, just please hang out with us a little more," Bubbles said.

Instantly a smile graced Buttercups face as she rolled her eyes but nodded to her baby sister. "Sure whatever, but I refuse watching romcoms".

"Bubbles this is stupid, so what if Buttercups upset that you won't partake in this disgusting, gross, completely immoral dare," Blossom said with a frown.

"Stay out it, Blossom. Buttercup replied with a growl, "Do we have a deal Bubs"

"Deal" Bubbles grinned. Happy that her sister was no longer upset with her.

"You really don't have to, Bubbles" Blossom tried again.

"Don't listen to Blossom, when's the last time she did anything fun"

"I do fun things"

"Homework isn't fun"

As the two bickered Bubbles looked down at the man, he really was beautiful. Slowly, she lowered her head down, slightly trembling at the cold.

Just one peck and Buttercup wouldn't be mad. Just one, was all she thought of as she stared at the man's lips. She waited until it was deathly quiet. Knowing both of her sisters were for sure staring at her. And without thinking of anything else but making her sister happy, she placed her lips over the dead boys.

The kiss was electrifying. She knows he's dead, and it was a peck, but Bubbles swore she felt something in those five seconds. Something shes never felt with anybody.

"That is so disgusting," Blossom said as Bubbles stood straight.

"Wicked, Bubs. Petunia here wouldn't have had the guts" Buttercup added.

"Oh please, don't act like you would either, Tulip" Blossom bit back.

Before the two could start bickering again Bubbles shuffled in between them and said, "Why don't we clean up and go to dinner. I'm craving Italian". Truthfully she wasn't, but Italian had always been the one thing Buttercup and Blossom could agree on.

Blossom smiled, "Italian sounds...good"

"Yeah, awesome. Just buy your own bread sauce, kay dead lips" Buttercup teased.

Bubbles rolled her eyes as her two elder sisters laughed. Once the three girls finished cleaning, Buttercup blew the dead body to which she had named "Beautiful boy" a kiss and closed the drawer.

None of the three girls even bothered to realize the never did find out out why their father had a dead body in his lab, nor did they find the connection to Sara Bellum.

However, probably the most significant detail they missed was the dark blue almost electric tint that danced on the boy's lips.

 **Okay and there goes chappie number 1. I had this idea in my head for a while and well after dreaming of something twice, I'm liable to write it down lol. So how did you guys like it? Was the start to slow?Most chapters will be like the later portion, dialogue and such.**

 **Things I would like to add clarity to.**

 **The girls are not triplets, I think I made that clear. Bubbles is the youngest( in this chapter she is still in high school) around 16. Buttercup is 19, and Blossom is 20. I will be doing timeskips and flashbacks but the age gaps will remain the same.**

 **This is an AU, all previous knowledge of the girls shouldn't be thought off when reading this fic. Of course, I will put in little anecdotes that touch on ppg episodes, and keep personalities the same but family ties, as well as friendships, will be altered to fit my plot. Also, they are normal girls in this fic.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
